


Three Simple Words

by HunterusHeroicus93



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Malcolm Bright Whump, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21618313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterusHeroicus93/pseuds/HunterusHeroicus93
Summary: Malcolm ignores Gil's advice.
Relationships: Gil Arroyo & Malcolm Bright
Comments: 12
Kudos: 109





	Three Simple Words

_Three simple words. I want you to repeat them after me: Call for backup._ _  
__  
_Gil’s words rang in Malcolm’s ears as he stood outside the warehouse. The anonymous call he’d received an hour ago had led him here, and he’d sped off without thinking. Now, he was starting to regret it. It was dark and quiet, and he had no idea what was waiting for him inside. What if it was a trap? He shook his head, took a deep breath, then stepped through the door.  
  
His eyes adjusted after a minute or so, and he looked around, listening intently. His hand twitched towards his phone. Every instinct screamed at him to call Gil, but he ignored it. He didn’t want to waste Gil’s time if it turned out to be nothing.  
  
He wandered slowly through the warehouse, looking around at the stacks of shelves, boxes, and crates, an uneasy feeling creeping through him.  
  
“Hello?” he called. “Is anyone here?” He listened, but there was no answer. He took another step forwards. “It’s Malcolm. Malcolm Bright. We spoke on the phone. If you’re here, I’d like to talk to you in person.”  
  
His request was met with more silence, and he sighed. Why would someone call and ask to meet him, and then not show up? Perhaps something had happened to them. Or maybe they’d just gotten scared and backed out.  
  
“Listen, whatever you have to tell me, it’s okay. I promise nothing will happen to you. My team and I can protect you. But you have to come out and talk to me.”  
  
A shuffle behind him made him turn, but he couldn’t see anything.  
  
“It’s alright. You don’t have to be afraid,” he said softly.  
  
“I know,” a voice answered. “But _you_ should.”  
  
Something wrapped itself around his throat, and he drew in a sharp breath, his fingers clawing at his throat.  
  
“Your father is going to pay,” the voice growled.  
  
Malcolm stopped struggling for a second, his eyes widening. “My… father?”  
  
The cord around his neck tightened, and he gasped.  
  
“A life for a life,” the stranger whispered.  
  
“He… killed someone… close to you. I’m sorry.” Malcolm’s eyelids drooped, and he fought to stay conscious. He lowered one hand and felt in his pocket for his phone, pressing Gil’s speed dial number.  
  
Gil answered after two rings. “Bright? Where the hell are you?”  
  
“Gil!” Malcolm choked. “Help!”  
  
Malcolm was yanked backwards before he could say any more, landing heavily on the ground.  
  
“It’s too late for that,” the stranger said.  
  
Malcolm lost his grip on the cord, his eyes closing. His body went limp, and the cord slackened. The stranger got up, kicked Malcolm to make sure he wasn’t faking, then left, feeling satisfied.  
  
***  
  
Gil listened in shock. “ _Bright!_ What’s happening? Where are you? Talk to me, kid.”  
  
Malcolm didn’t respond.  
  
Gil turned to JT. “JT, have his phone traced, now!”  
  
JT sped out of the room, returning a minute later with the tech and his equipment. They set up and began tracing.  
  
“Got him!” the tech said. “Not far from here, looks like some kind of warehouse.”  
  
Gil nodded, already halfway out the door. “Hold on, kid. We’re coming.”  
  
JT scribbled down the location and hurried after Gil, picking up Dani on the way.  
  
***  
  
The warehouse seemed empty, but they kept their guns drawn and ready anyway. They split off silently, looking around corners for any sign of Malcolm, or of danger.  
  
“Gil!” Dani called. She stowed her gun away and knelt beside Malcolm, checking his pulse. Gil and JT rushed over.  
  
“He’s alive, barely,” Dani said. “He’s freezing, and his pulse is slowing.”  
  
Gil took off his jacket and draped it over Malcolm. Dani called for an ambulance, while JT went to search the warehouse.  
  
Gil sighed at Malcolm. “Dammit, Bright. Why do you never listen to me?” He rested a hand on Malcolm’s shoulder, squeezing softly.  
  
Dani looked up at him. “This isn’t your fault, Gil. You know how he is. He does whatever he wants.”  
  
Gil nodded. “I know. I just wish he’d think before he acts.”  
  
Dani smiled. “If he did, he wouldn’t be the Malcolm we know and love.”  
  
Gil laughed softly. “That’s true.”  
  
JT returned, shaking his head. “Whoever did this is long gone.” He looked down at Malcolm. “Guess they never paid attention in Strangling School, otherwise they’d have known to keep going after he passed out.”  
  
“Thank God they didn’t,” Gil said. Dani hummed in agreement.  
  
Sirens wailed nearby, and Dani headed to the door to wave in the EMTs.  
  
Gil stroked Malcolm’s hair softly as they rushed over.  
  
“You’re gonna be okay, kid,” he whispered, watching the paramedics lift him onto a stretcher. “But you’re gonna be in a whole lot of trouble when you wake up.”


End file.
